mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Plots
When episodes of The. Mr Men Show air certain plots that are unpopular are voted off in the UK version. Here's a deleted Scene list about why they were deleted, but in UK and AUS they have the secret scenes on DVD. Season 1 Physical: Mr. Nervous is fightning a dragon to get inside a castle. In reality, he's just play a dragon Mini-Golf course with Little Miss Scary and Mr. Rude. It was deleted, because it's unpopular. Boo-Boos: Mr. Strong goes to help Mr. Bump after he gets hurt again, so he takes his blood pressure, but he takes too much and his arm floats like a balloon and a vulture pokes it, and Mr. Strong gives Mr. Bump a lollipop and never even knew what happened. It's deleted, because Britain don't appreciate stuff like this. Farm: A music video with some plots in the episode. Unknown why deleted. Movies: Miss Calamity was to record the movie, but she accidentally gets sucked into it. She then appears on the big screen. It was deleted, because Mr Rude was stuck in the popcorn machine and later on in the plot he had a movie seat. Science: The song, Talk To The Flowers with Miss Chatterbox, De Facto Miss Scary and Mr Bump in it and Mr Happy sings (off-screen.) It was deleted, because they only wanted one song in the UK version. Lake: Mr Rude is tying to blow up a rubber dinghy, but blows up like a balloon and soon comes down. Mr Strong then accidentally blows it. It's deleted, because it's unpopular, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Books: A music video with some plots in the episode. Unknown why deleted. Beach: The song, Beachin' with the Boombox with Mr. Happy, Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Nervous, and Mr. Lazy dancing while Mr. Strong sings (off-screen of course). It was deleted, because songs like this aren't for younger viewers. Boats: Mr Nervous imagines he's out to sea in dinghy surrounded by a shark. It's really shown he's in a pool and is scared off by Miss Naughty pretending to be a shark. It was deleted, because it was an unpopular video. Mall: The song, Dillydale Dancefloor with Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Small, Miss Scary, and Mr. Strong dancing while Mr. Bump sings (off-screen of course). It was deleted, because it didn't have much to do with the mall, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Flying: Mr Bump goes skydiving. Miss Helpful accidentally forgets to tie his parachute on. Mr Bump hits a plane and then hits the ground like a rock. It's deleted, because it contains violence, but it can still be watched on the UK website and secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Hobbies: Miss Scary ads a hobby of Miss Scary's Terryfiring Train Set. Unknown why deleted, but it can be still watched on the UK website. Dance: Mr. Scatterbrain puts on a Western hoedown. Most likely removed because hoedowns are a more American custom. Inventions: Mr Grumpy invents the tickle protector coat to make tickling from Mr Tickle 100% free. It's deleted, because Europe don't have tickle protectors, but it can still be watched on the UK website. Fair: Miss Daredevil is going to shot in the canon with Mr. Quiet. Unknown why deleted, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Camping: Mr. Nervous imagines he's in a forest full of dinosaurs. It's really shown he's in Mr. Rude's car and Mr. Rude decide to take the bus. Unknown why deleted. Amusement Park: Mr. Nervous imagines he's riding a rocket around the city. It's really shown he's in a amusement park full of rockets. Unknown why deleted, but it can be still watched on the UK website. Trains: Miss Daredevil wants Mr. Lazy to put this on the train, but the train is leaving in a few minutes. She decides she'll do it by herself. Unknown why deleted. Paint: The song 'Change The World' with Mr. Happy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Persnickety, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Chatterbox dancing while Mr. Scatterbrain sings (off screen). Unknown why deleted. Fish: Mr. Nervous imagines he's diving in the reef and is attack by hammerhead sharks. But he's really feeding Mr. Grumpy's fish. Unknown why deleted. Adventure: Mr. Nervous imagines he's on a sleigh in the North Pole. In the end, he's in Miss Scary's shop. Unknown why deleted. Construction: Mr. Bounce is trying to build a roof for his house. In the end, Mr. Bounce squashed Mr. Grumpy's liverwurst. Unknown why deleted. Snow: Miss Daredevil and Mr. Quiet sled to the snow. Unknown way deleted. Canned Goods: Mr. Stubborn, with a broken arm, gets a can of soda, but has trouble opening it. Mr. Grumpy offers to help, though Mr. Stubborn denies his help. The two fight a bit before Mr. Grumpy, after the can's unknowingly shook, finally opens the can, with the soda spraying on him for a good few seconds. As Mr. Grumpy stands soaking wet, Mr. Stubborn leaves, saying, "That can is cheap!" It was, deleted bcause it was unpopular. Jobs: Mr Bump and Miss Whoops are trying to load a piano on a truck which keeps getting accidentally rolled down by Miss Whoops. In the end, Mr Bump falls in the sea off a cliff with the piano. It's deleted, because it's unpopular, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Gardens: Mr. Nervous imagines he's in a rainforest. In reality, he's just buying a flower from Mr. Grumpy. Unknown why deleted. Collecting: Some Mr. Men make paper aeroplanes with Miss Daredevil. Unknown why deleted. Chores: Mr Lazy is too lazy to clean his dirty dishes. So he decides to go through a car wash with his pet slug Sluggy. When he goes through it, he decides to go again, because there's still some egg on some plates. It was deleted because, it was an unpopular video. Restaurants: Mr. Messy adverts his pizza parlor. Unknown why deleted. Music: The song 'The Boogies Got Me' with Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Persnickety, Little Miss Calamity and Little Miss Chatterbox while Mr. Bounce sings (off screen). It's deleted, because sadly, it's an unpopular song, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Full Moon: A music video featuring Miss Scary. Unknown why deleted, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Night: Mr. Quiet is trying to sleep, but scary aliens came by. Unknown why deleted, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Food: Mr Grumpy tries to order something from a vending machine. Mr Nosey and Mr Small come by and keep making him not want anything. Mr Grumpy decides he'll just go home and have some soup. Mr Nosey follows him as he decided to have soup too, because he loves soup. Mr Small then goes into the machine and eats a liverwurst sandwich. It's deleted, because it was an unpopular video. Bugs: Miss Scary tells Mr Bump to wear a spider costume, but Mr Bump is swatted by Mr Nervous and Miss Sunshine. In the end, Mr Bump is hit by Mr Grumpy's car and he's left on the road. Unknown why deleted, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Cooking: Mr. Scatterbrain buys insteant meals from Miss Helpful. He decides to take all of them. He waters them and his house is full of food. Unknown why deleted. Rainy Day: Mr Lazy is too lazy to clean his teeth. So he decides to uses his toothbrush machine that runs on water. It's deleted because it's an unpopular video, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Heatwave: Mr. Nervous imagines he's on Mercury, the planet close to the Sun. He mets a space robot. It's shown he's in Miss Scary's Garden with the sprayer spraying on him. Unknown why deleted, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Sleep: Mr. Persnickety came to Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small's House to clean. Unknown why deleted, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Yard Work: Mr. Happy is picking peaches at Mr. Stubborn's and tries to convince him that he has a gopher problem. It was deleted, because Gophers were never common to Europe. Parade: Mr. Nervous imagines he's on a Roman tour. It's shown he's in a parade. Unknown why deleted. Games: Mr Nervous imagines he's in a maze with ghosts in. It shows he's really playing Pac-man. It's deleted, because it's an unpopular video. Superstore: Mr. Nervous imagines he is in a swamp. It's shown he's helping Miss Helpful. Unknown why deleted. Hotel: In Dillydale Hotel, Mr. Happy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Persnickety, Mr. Rude and Little Miss Sunshine are playing in the pool. Mr. Rude farts and the Angry Heads yell out his name. Unknown why deleted. Birthday: Mr. Bump and Miss Whoops make a pinata for a birthday party. Unknown why deleted. Car Wash: Mr. Nervous imagines he's under the sea with octopi. It's really shown he's in Miss Scary's Car Wash. Unknown why deleted. Wildlife: The rabbits are eating Miss Sunshine's carrots and she throws a rabbit party. It was deleted, because it was unpopular and they should've been deleting the plot with the skunks, because Skunks were never common to Europe, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Dillydale Day: Mr. Strong wants Mr. Grumpy to be on Dillydale Day but he's still watching TV. Unknown why deleted. Cars: Mr. Nervous imagines he's driving a BMW. In reality, he's just playing a remote control car and Miss Scary wins. Unknown why deleted, but it can still be watched in secret scenes on DVD in UK and AUS. Sightseeing: Mr. Happy takes Mr. Bump to Dillydale Falls when Mr. Bump got bumped by Miss Daredevil's rocket. Unknown why deleted. The Dark: Mr. Nervous thinks he's in a big forest, but he's in Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small's cabins. Unknown why deleted. Circus: Miss Daredevil and Mr. Quiet are going on a scary loop-de-loop. Unknown why deleted. Ships: Mr. Nervous imagines she's the captain of the ship. In reality, she's just in the swimming pool and is scared by Miss Scary's mask. Unknown why deleted. Bumpers not in UK and Why *The 5th Bumper of Physical. (Comes after a deleted scene and there can't be more than 4 bumpers) *The 1st bumper of Boo Boos. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 3rd Bumper of Collecting. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 4th bumper of Food. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 3rd Bumper of Rainy Day. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 2nd Bumper of Games. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 1st bumper of Superstore. (Comes before a deleted scene) *The 2nd Bumper of Cars. (Comes before a deleted scene) Season 2 The Second plot in each episode which may happen to be an advertisement doesn't appear in the UK. Picnics: Mr. Funny and Miss Giggles were having a picnic. Driving: This shows Mr. Rude and his Car Service, but he keeps pressing the eject button to kick people out. He also farts, and then Mr. Grumpy yells Mr. Rude's name. Outer Space: Mr Messy sings a cosmic trash song. Clean Teeth: Miss Scary gives a PSA about what will happen if you don't take care of your teeth, then gives up because she finds the concept of "plaque monsters" fascinating rather than terrible. Airports: This one shows Mr. Funny with Mr. Quiet, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Fussy, Miss Chatterbox, and Mr. Grumpy, also he loses his shoes when he's running, but when he's seen again he has his shoes on. Shoes: Mr. Noisy made an ad called Mr. Noisy's shoe-a-torium. Arts and Crafts: This one shows Miss Bossy having an arts and crafts camp. Game Shows: This shows Mr. Stubborn hosting The Dillydale Super Challange. Garages: Miss Chatterbox has made her invention called Miss Chatterbox's car finder. Eyeglasses: Miss Whoops sings a song called Four Eyes Are Better Than One. Toys: Miss Scary ads for her Scary In A Box. Reptiles:Miss Scary ads for her snake charming kit. Hats: Miss Helpful is advertising a glue for gluing people's hats on their heads. Robots: Everybody goes to see a play with robotic versions of Mr. Messy, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Strong, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Small, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Tall Parties: Mr. Grumpy made his invention called Mr. Grumpy's party protecter. Up And Down: Mr. Tickle has a commercial about his fun elevators. He says it's fun because he tickles them on the elevator. Dining Out: Mr. Rude advertises his cafe called Chef Rude. Unknown why removed, but it can be seen in UK and AUS deleted scenes on DVD.) Gifts: Mr Messy sings Giftwrap. Sun & Moon: Mr Fussy ads for Mr Happy's Songs Of The Sun. Telephone: Miss Scary invents the scare-a-phone to scare people. Seashore: Miss Sunshine tells a story about life on the seashore starring Mr. Bump, Mr. Bounce and Mr. Fussy. Washing & Drying:Miss Magic ads for her amazing laundry wand. Sneezes & Hiccups: The Dillydale Glee Club with Mr. Fussy perform a concert, only for them to have the case of sneezes and hiccups. At the end of this segment, the audience is seen to be many versions of Mr. Rude with different hats and hairstyles. Fruit: Miss Helpful ads for her Grapefruit Goggles. Radio: Mr. Messy ads for Dillydale FM Supermarket: Miss Scary ads for her Frightening Food Store. Skyscrapers: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small sing a song about the view of skyscrapers Cinema: Mr Happy ads for the Dillydale Cineplex. Getting Around: Miss Daredevil ads for her Zoom Boots. Clocks: Mr. Rude makes a commercial about his Le Rude Coo-Coo clock Post Office: Miss Scary ads for her Stamps Of Fear. Pets:Mr Tickle ads for his Pet Grooming Service. Dance Dance Dance: Mr Nervous gives a PSA about how terrifying dancing is. Trees: Miss Magic made an ad of her amazing tree wand. Library: Miss Daredevil ads for her Mega Mobile Library. Pirates: Mr. Nervous made an ad of his pirate be gone. Goo: Mr. Messy does a commercial for "Mr. Messy's House of Goo". He recruits Mr Quiet to try his goo with the assistance from Miss Magic and Miss Helpful. Trans and Planes:' '''Mr. Messy has an ad for his new airlines, Messy Air. That some people complain about. Out To Sea: Little Miss Sunshine does a commercial for Little Miss Sunshine's Do-It-Yourself Mermaid Kit. Next Door: Mr. Strong does a good neighbors commercial. Lunch: Miss Daredevil ads for her awesome Lunch Box. Machines: Mr. Strong does an ad for his fitness machines. Fairies & Gnomes: Miss Sunshine made her short clip about gnomes with Miss Naughty. Home Improvement: Mr. Fussy changed his house blue, but Mr. Messy's got no respect, so they argued and change colors. Meanwhile, in this scene, Miss Magic does a commercial for her paint wand. Birds: Mr. Grumpy ads for Miss Sunshine's Bird Songs Album. Bath & Bubbles: The Dillydale Glee Club with Mr Rude as the conductor, and Miss Naughty, Mr Scatterbrain, Mr Nosey (surprisingly not Mr Small), Mr Messy, Miss Daredivil and Mr Nervous have to burp and bubbles come out of their mouth and Mr Fussy was standing there doing nothing and Miss Daredevil burped all over him and Mr Fussy fainted. Sand & Surf: Mr. Tickle tells us how to tickle people at the beach if it's either on the blanket, in the life guard's tower, under the ocean, or tickling birds in the sky. Parks: Miss Daredevil ads for her Tiny Train Tour that takes you around Dillydale Park within a minute. Surprises: Mr. Small ads for his new "Oh My Goodness Goggles", which helps you see what your surprise is. Travel:' '''Mr. Rude ads his new theme park, "Rudeland". Removed in the UK version because the British do not approve toilet humour. Bad Weather: Mr. Nervous gives a PSA how terrifying puddles are. Soon he's attacked by tentacles which are fake ones by Miss Naughty. Pests: Little Miss Naughty has an ad for Miss Naughty's Rent-A-Pest Trivia *The deleted scenes of Flying, Hobbies, Inventions and Amusement Park are still present on the UK website as videos of Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Grumpy and Miss Scary. *The deleted plots of season 2 exist with European voices. *The deleted plots of Parties, Up And Down, Dining Out, Gifts, Sun And Moon, Telephone and Seashore can be shown in the U.K. version on the DVD Seashore plus Six Other Fun-Tastic stories. They can all be viewed on YouTube. *The deleted plots of Dance Dance Dance, Clocks, Post Office, Pets, Getting Around, Trees and Library can be shown in the U.K. version on the DVD Dance Dance Dance plus six other Fun-Tastic stories. *Every single deleted plot is exactly one minute long. Even if it's connected to a bumper, the plot and bumper combine to be one minute long. Category:The Mr. Men Show Category:Lists